


Il Colpo di Scena [regia di Martin Fritzenwalden]

by Hikary



Category: Floricienta (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Metafiction, Repost from EFP, fairytales - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: [REPOST DA EFP, 2010]Quello che in uno spettacolo non può mancare, quello che il pubblico aspetta più di ogni altra cosa, è il colpo di scena.Non il bacio, non il lieto fine; il colpo di scena - il momento in cui tutto è possibile.
Relationships: Federico Fritzenwalden/Florencia Fazzarino Santillán Valente





	Il Colpo di Scena [regia di Martin Fritzenwalden]

**Author's Note:**

> **Martedì 31 marzo 2020, ore 17:48**  
>  Sono entrata in un trip pauroso e sto maratonando _Flor_. Dopo circa sei episodi di _Violetta_ cortesia di Disney+ (sia lodato chi ha deciso di lasciare il doppiaggio italiano a mezzo catalogo di Disney+, tra l’altro), mi sono resa conto che stavo saltando metodicamente tutte le scene che non fossero su Angie e quel brocco del papà di Violetta che a quanto pare si chiama come i pennuti torinesi (‘German’). Allora mi sono ricordata una cosa molto importante: a me piacciono i vecchi. A me piace il signor Freezer e il Conte Calderòn dei miei stivali. Forse avrò anche sessantacinquemila abbonamenti ad ogni piattaforma streaming esistente (e non scherzo, voi avevate mai sentito parlare di _Shudder?_ ), ma questo non mi fermerà dall’attaccarmi a YouTube e guardare quel gran figone di un pixel che é Federico in una qualità che non esiste e con tanto di pubblicità di Boing dell’epoca. 
> 
> La quarantena sarà ricordata anche per questo.
> 
> Per cui ho deciso che le mie fanfiction su _Flor_ , classe d u e m i l a e d i e c i, gasp, meritano di venire con la loro mamma su AO3 perché io non mi dimentichi mai più a chi appartiene il mio cuore. (A Nico di Teen Angels. Ovviamente. Che domande.)
> 
>  **Note originali**  
>  Flash!fic ispirata all'episodio di oggi [23.03.2010] andato in onda su Boing. Naturalmente non so come proseguirà la recita, ho solo voluto immaginare il finale della favola.
> 
> Le parti sono scritte al fondo, provate ad indovinare gli attori! Ho mantenuto quelle già stabilite nella puntata, più qualche novità.  
> Un bacio a tutti i fan di Flor e... FlorFede Forever <3
> 
> _Alla mia little sister Syd_  
>  che è perfino più malata di me xD

**Il Colpo di Scena [regia di Martin Fritzenwalden]**

Mancava un istante.

Solo un attimo, un passo appena, e il sogno di Cenerentola sarebbe finalmente diventato realtà. Il principe aspettava al centro della scena, tendendole la mano.

Era il momento del bacio.

Era il momento del lieto fine.

Era il momento in cui tutti - _tutti_ – trattenevano il fiato.

Ora li divideva un centimetro, forse neanche quello.

Cenerentola sorrise ; il Principe _no_ , ma nessuno lo vide.

Ed ecco, finalmente...

\- Aspetta! -

\- Principe! -

\- Ascolta noi! -

Tre topolini spelacchiati fecero irruzione sul palco, seguiti da un grosso gatto che teneva la propria coda nella mano destra.

Cenerentola cacciò un strillo acuto ; il Principe tirò un sospiro di _sollievo_ , ma nessuno lo vide.

\- Lei è cattiva! -

\- Ha fatto solo finta di trattarci bene, in realtà... -

\- In realtà dietro le quinte ci tirava le orecchie! -

Il Principe alzò un sopracciglio e guardò di sbieco il topolino biondo, come per ricordargli che _non_ c'erano quinte nelle favole.

\- Lei è cattiva! - ripeté l'unica topolina del trio.

\- Ha ingannato tutti, perfino la Fata Madrina! -

\- Eh no! - esclamò allora la Fata, correndo sul palco – Io l'ho sempre saputo. E' _lei_ , signor Principe, che dovrebbe darsi una svegliata! -

La Fata si era scordata il costume – non ha caso la chiamavano _Smemorina_ – e la sua grossa bacchetta dorata creava un vivace contrasto con i pantaloni scuri e la sua maglietta a righe. Il Principe guardò il topo biondo, perché sapeva perfettamente cosa stava pensando: _se non ci sono quinte, allora non ci sono nemmeno costumi._

Ed era giusto.

Tanto che neanche un lamento arrivò dai bambini del pubblico.

\- Questa storia è una bugia. -

\- Gatto, vai a prendere la vera Principessa! -

Il gatto, evidentemente terrorizzato, non aveva mosso un baffo. Neanche un calcio del terzo topolino sembrò scuoterlo. I tre roditori lo circondarono, furenti.

Si salvò grazie al Consigliere del Principe, che comparve al momento giusto trascinando con sé la Sorellastra.

\- Eccola. -

Strizzò l'occhio al suo Principe, nonché fratello maggiore, e, voltandosi verso la platea, iniziò a declamare con voce solenne un paio di buffissimi versi inventati sul momento.

\- _A voi spettatori svelerò l'arcano del misfatto compiuto da perfida mano! Cenerentola fu molto cattiva con la sorella, e - detto fra noi - non è poi tanto bella... -_

Bambini e genitori ridevano come matti; i primi senza capire granché di quel linguaggio strampalato, i secondi immensamente divertiti dall'espressione di orrore dipinta sul volto della protagonista.

In mezzo a quel trambusto, Principe e Sorellastra si guardarono.

\- Dovremmo...? -

\- Eh già. -

E così, in un gran caos di topi e fate che si affrettavano ad abbandonare il palco tirandosi dietro Cenerentola, arrivò il tanto sospirato _bacio_.

La Sorellastra cercò con gli occhi il viso del regista; rideva con gli altri, seduto su uno sgabello altissimo dietro una quinta.

 _Cosa sta succedendo?,_ domandò muovendo le labbra.

 _Quel che mancava,_ rispose lui allo stesso modo. _Il colpo di scena_.

La Principessa, per mano al suo Principe sorrise; anche il Principe finalmente era felice.

E questa volta, tutti se ne accorsero.

[THE END]

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note originali**  
>  Allora, avete indovinato?
> 
> Principe = Federico  
> Cenerentola = Delfina  
> Sorellastra = Flor  
> Fata Madrina = Beba  
> Topolino biondo = Thomas  
> Topolina = Roberta  
> Topolino-e-basta = Ramiro  
> Gatto = Nico  
> Consigliere = Franco
> 
> Alcuni erano molto facili, perché come ho detto sono gli stessi decisi da Martin nell'episodio.
> 
> Ah, non so se anche in Argentina la Fata Madrina Disney di Cenerentola si chiami Smemorina come da noi; prendetela come una licenza poetica.


End file.
